A superconducting fault current limiter (SCFCL) is a device that limits fault currents in a power system. The power system may include transmission and distribution networks to deliver power to differing industrial, commercial, and residential loads. A fault current is an abnormal current in the power system due to a fault such as a short circuit. A fault current may occur due to any number of events such as severe weather damaging power lines and components, e.g., lighting striking the power system. When faults occur, a large load appears instantaneously. The network, in response, delivers a large amount of current (i.e., fault current) to this load or, in this case, the faults. This fault current condition is undesirable since it may damage the network or equipment connected to the network.
A SCFCL includes a superconductor positioned in a cryogenic tank. The superconductor is in a superconducting state having zero resistance during normal or steady state operation. To maintain the superconductor in the superconducting state, the superconductor is operated below its critical temperature, critical current density, and critical magnetic field. If any one of these three is exceeded, the superconductor quenches from its superconducting state to a normal state and exhibits a resistance. Over time, a SCFCL may need to be taken out of service for maintenance, repair, or replacement. A drawback of this is that the associated power system is left unprotected from fault currents during this time period.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an SCFCL system that overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings.